


Steps Forward

by kipli



Series: Always [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Cassandra is a Good Friend, Dorian is a Good Friend, Established Relationship, First Time, First Time Topping, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Lyrium Addiction, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, also Cullen worries too much, and is adorable, bi cullen, both deserve fruit baskets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipli/pseuds/kipli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You'd want me? Even after we're through? Maker willing, if we both live, and the Inquisition is over, you'd <i>still</i> want me? A broken Templar of no consequence?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steps Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Set more or less during the in game desk tackling scene, although I've rearranged some things. Cullen's worry over his not having a title or much to offer to the Inquisitor gets the best of him until Dorian smacks him upside the head with truth. Oh the smut. This has been boiling away for weeks now but finally Cullen was ready to talk to me about it. Also [Daniel Trevelyan](http://i.imgur.com/pPtltBu.png).

_The softest of steps forward. Gently. So gently. No rushing. No pushing. Waiting. Hoping. Let it build. Too good to be true. Take every step. No skipping ahead. It will slip through fingers if grasped too quickly, held too tightly. Never felt like this before. Was it real? What would happen if it disappeared... if he disappeared...?_

Cullen scrubbed a hand down his face and shook his head to clear it. His thoughts were starting to sound like that young spirit Cole's ramblings. He was getting lost in his own circling emotions and it was doing him no good. Standing here and worrying. It just made it easier for reality and his overblown concerns to blend and meld into a twisting knot.

He frowned at the books lining the walls in front of him, eyes unseeing of the leather bound titles he was supposed to be searching through. His thoughts circled back inward to untangle the mess. It was harder to distinguish reality and dreams with the lyrium withdrawals but if he focused enough he could still sort it out.

He didn't need to worry. Daniel was there beside him every step of the way. Their pace didn't seem to bother him. Not greatly, anyway. He did not toss him aside and he did not push for more. He was understanding of their slow pace forward in _everything_. Inquisitor Trevelyan.

The corner of his lips curled into a grin and he rather ridiculously fought the urge to sigh. Maker, but just the thought of him, and his heart joyously skipped. There was no reason to worry. He'd given him no cause. Even if the thought of him leaving was overwhelming, it did Cullen no good to dwell on it.

Still... there were lingering concerns. He'd made so many careful steps forward, pursuing him as a noble ought to be wooed, trying his best at so much he'd never done before, so much he'd never felt before, but when was the right time for... more? For more than stolen kisses? For more than soft promises? Maker, but he worried he'd overstep his bounds, or inversely thoroughly irritate Daniel, that the man would want nothing more to do with him. It wasn't only the fact that Daniel was a man, it was the fact that he was a _noble_ man.

Which brought him to the library in Skyhold. Cullen released a long sigh as he finally focused on the book in front of him. There had to be something in here about the Free Marches' nobles. Something about courtship and betrothals and all the rest. He moved the candle in his hand along the books he'd found on the Free Marches stuffed nicely in one quiet corner. It was dark, late into the evening, purposefully so that few would see him looking.

“Ah ha,” Cullen hummed triumphantly as he pulled out one book titled _Nobility in the Free Marches_ and set the candle aside on the windowsill to flip open the book. He immediately spotted a chapter on courtship and rushed to find the page.

“Really now, dear Commander, I'd never have taken you for late night reading.”

Dorian. Of course, Dorian. The man seemed to think that if he more or less lived in the library then everyone had to defer to his 'wisdom' on matters. Cullen was more certain he simply liked the view of the training yard below and the men who practiced there during daylight.

Cullen snapped the book closed a bit more abruptly than he'd meant to and turned to Dorian leaning against the entrance of the nook with a raised and gleeful eyebrow.

“My, but you've picked a very _interesting_ corner to peruse.” Dorian looked positively smug as a blush crept up Cullen's neck at being cornered. He shifted away from the nook's entrance and waved a dismissive hand at the books. “Honestly, I don't think you need to consult something so outdated. These are all _at least_ fifty years old and you know how swiftly traditions change.”

“I'm not-” Cullen started to brush it off but Dorian plucked the book from Cullen's hands and flipped it back open to the courtship chapter. “Blast it all, give that back!” Cullen reached after the book.

Dorian easily sidestepped the grab in a backwards step as he read aloud, “ _A red flower shall be presented to the party of interest and if it is displayed on the top most window of their estate, then the courtship may proceed._ ” Dorian huffed a condescending laugh. “What utter rubbish.”

Cullen folded his arms across his chest, glaring at the Tevinter mage, even as his features colored further pink at Dorian so easily picking which chapter to read from. “And how would you know? Court many Free Marchers in Tevinter?”

“You'd be surprised...” Dorian teased with a coy grin but then shook his head as he took in Cullen's guarded features. “This nobility guff is only important to those who give it importance. In Tevinter-”

“We're not in Tevinter.”

“Yes but you'd do better to listen to my advice if you'd truly wish to court Daniel. This bloody book will tell you to court him with a herd of goats.”

“I am not... I mean...” In one quick move Cullen snatched the book from Dorian's hands, closing it with a smack of pages, and quickly pressed it to his chest, wrapping protective arms around it. “It's not what you think.”

Dorian raised an eyebrow at that comment. “It's not? Because it _seems_ as if you're quite taken with our dear Inquisitor, so much so that you're looking up noble proposals and-”

“I'm not proposing!” Cullen cut in, then cleared his throat at having said that a bit too loudly, going on, “I... not yet anyway. I just want... more. And I don't know how to do that, properly.”

“Have you tried asking him?” Dorian ribbed.

Cullen growled unappreciatively. “I will not come off as some bumbling idiot who doesn't know the first thing about noble courtship.”

“Too late,” Dorian scoffed.

Cullen's features both reddened and darkened at the harassment, glowering as he moved to merely shove his way past the smaller man and be done.

Dorian rather bravely stood his ground, actually stepping to block Cullen's retreat. He lowered his voice and spoke firmly but without his usual teasing tone, “If you honestly think the Inquisitor, our dear Herald of Andraste, slayer of dragons and demons, friend to fabulous Tevinter scum and lunatic Red Jennies, gives a flying fuck about noble courtship etiquette while pursuing his dear strapping ex-Templar, then you've seriously not been paying any attention at all. My dear _Commander_.”

Then Dorian retreated, walking away with only a mildly triumphant cadence to his step, back to his alcove.

Cullen stood there stupefied for more minutes than he'd care to admit.

It was a fair point. Daniel had never baulked at any of Cullen's advances. He never commented on him overstepping his bounds. He'd not brought up betrothal or marriage but he did seem to be taking the two of them seriously. He did not look at anyone else the way he looked at Cullen. He'd questioned Cullen once on his feelings about Daniel's being noble but brushed aside if he were worried about Cullen's lack of nobility. It didn't matter to him. He didn't care.

He didn't care.

Cullen's smile grew. As usual, he was overthinking things. Not that this wasn't worth going slowly... but perhaps it was his fault it was going _so_ slowly. If he wanted more... more in every sense of the word...

He returned the book to the shelf and set off back to his office. Soon enough the scouts would arrive with yet more paperwork. For once he couldn't wait. Daniel had promised to stop by, when the reports and briefings were due to be finished, and so long as Cullen could bolster enough courage, he would ask... he would ask if Daniel also wanted more.

* * *

_Maker give me strength._

He nearly tossed every last soldier out as soon as he spotted Daniel casually waiting on him to finish. The mage was wearing his usual dark off duty attire and it positively clung to every part of Daniel. It was a test of will to rip his gaze away and refocus on the men. Even so, Cullen rushed as much as possible, struggling to keep his gaze away from him. They finished not as swiftly as he'd have liked but the crew seemed to realize more questions would not be tolerated.

They were seen out and Cullen shut the door after them beside Daniel. He rested his palms against it to be certain it was solidly shut. He spoke more to himself than to him as he wondered, “There's always something more, isn't there?”

“Wishing we were somewhere else?” Daniel Trevelyan's voice was like honey as he teased oh so lightly.

He gave a low chuckle as he released some of his tension. “I barely found time to get away before...” He met Daniel's amused but understanding eyes. What he wouldn't give for another trip away, just a quick bit of true solitude, with him.

He took a deep breath and stepped away from the door, squaring his shoulders as he attempted his best to smoothly shift the subject. He had to face away from Daniel, or his courage would disappear, but he did manage to sound casual, building on the talk of getting away. “This war won't last forever. When it started, I... well, I hadn't considered much beyond our survival. But things are different, now.” He turned back to see Daniel's eyes locked on him while he followed him further into the room.

Daniel's tone was gentle as he prodded, “What do you mean?”

Those piercing green eyes. He lost himself in them for a heartbeat before words and wishes finally escaped his lips. “I find myself wondering what will happen after... when this is over. I won't want to move on. Not from you.” He reached with a gloved hand to Daniel's face, stroking over a cheek, overcome with the need to keep him, to never lose him, something so precious, a connection he'd never felt in his entire life.

But then Daniel was silent and Cullen's courage fled him. He'd done this wrong. He'd gone too quickly, grasped too tightly. Doubt and panic built inside of him. He rushed to turn away as he stammered, stepping to his desk, anything to hide his worry. “But I... I don't know what you... that is, if you... um...” This was it. Daniel would call this off. He'd be done with him. He'd ruined it.

“ _Cullen_ ,” came his voice, firm but gentle. He reached for him and tutted gently. “Do you need to ask?” He put himself between Cullen and the desk, kept him from looking away at his papers, and smiled adoringly at him.

Relief washed over Cullen. Daniel does want more? His features relaxed again. “I suppose not...” Daniel leaned back against the desk and the encouragement in his eyes was intoxicating. It pulled Cullen closer still, pinning the leaner man between himself and the edge of the desk, and his voice was low as he sighed, “I just... I want...”

Daniel shifted further, reaching behind himself to steady the pose, and knocked a bottle off the desk. It shattered and Daniel sighed an apology. “I'm sorry, I'll get us some more wine and...”

Daniel broke off as Cullen was filled with inspiration. The desk. Yes. He reached with a swift hand and pushed the remaining glass and parchment off his desk, knocking it unceremoniously aside.

Daniel chuckled both out of surprise and pleasure, happily being led up onto the desk. Hands reached for Cullen and he moved fully clothed to mount Daniel on the desk. Maker, but please don't let this be a dream.

Hands moved to cup his face and pulled him further down for hungry kisses. Devouring kisses. Yet filled with more than just hunger. A wanting. A need. Something more. Something incredible. Admiration and... love?

They'd kissed before, far too many times, and touched non-intimate portions of one another. Hands, hair, faces, necks, waists, chests, and backs. Always above clothes. Daniel once sat on his lap while they'd kissed and it'd been painfully obvious what the other man did to him but Daniel hadn't commented. They'd gone slow. Very slow. Because of Cullen. There was always something that came up, either naturally with a soldier walking in or this overwhelming push to take things slowly and Cullen pulling away. He'd ruin it by asking for more. It was all... too good. He wanted more than one night with Daniel. He wanted understanding and love. Over the last weeks he risked showing more of himself to Daniel, even the lyrium addiction side of himself, and still Daniel persisted and pursued. Cullen was certain each time he let Daniel in further that Daniel would flee but the man only seemed to adore him more.

And this, right here, tonight. This admitting to wanting more after the Inquisition was over, this bluntly stating of wanting more right now, was met with just as much open-armed acceptance and willingness. He could feel Daniel's own wanting but it was a quietly burning need that reigned itself in to allow Cullen to take his time. Daniel was infinitely patient with him. More than Cullen thought he would have ever managed if their roles were reversed.

Maker, he was a fool, and yet the time and slow steps seemed inconsequential at this point. He was here now. Buoyed by the support and acceptance. With a very pliant and happily humming Daniel arching up against him while the wet kisses dragged on, building further to a ridiculous peak.

Daniel's fingers twisted in Cullen's hair as Cullen settled his weight fully against him and their mutual interest was obvious to both. Daniel rolled his hips and the world nearly spun. The kisses broke with a gasp. A gloved hand reached to cling to Daniel's side beneath him.

“You'd want me?” Cullen managed low and gruff, panting for breath as he met Daniel's brilliant green eyes. “Even after we're through? Maker willing, if we both live, and the Inquisition is over, you'd _still_ want me? A broken Templar of no consequence?”

The man beneath him huffed a laugh which sent a spike of worry through Cullen. It must have shown in his eyes as Daniel immediately stopped and nodded, his legs wrapping around Cullen's thighs to keep him in place.

“I want you, Cullen,” Daniel stated firmly, with a twist of humor in his tone at the word play. His usually more noble voice was husky now and his breathing was ragged. Hands slid down to grip at Cullen's feathered collar, eyes locked onto Cullen's. “I want you now. I want you tonight. I want you tomorrow. I want you after this business until the day you grow tired of me. For there is nothing of you that I could ever tire of, Cullen. I would have you and only you in every way. By my side. In my arms. In my bed.” Resolve settled in Daniel's eyes and he soothed the words like a balm on all of Cullen's worry. “I love you.”

Cullen's eyes widened but his heart felt ready to burst. “I could _never_ tire of you, Daniel. Not in a thousand lifetimes with you by my side.” He kissed him. It was firm and reverent and a bit too sloppy but the kiss said far more than Cullen could manage on his own. When it broke, he sighed in return, “I love you too.”

The look sparkling beneath Daniel's eyes. That was a look Cullen wanted to remember for the rest of his life. Not a soul had ever looked at him with so much love, so much care, so much desire.

He was indeed a fool, but Maker, he was a lucky fool.

Cullen brought a gloved hand up to his own mouth and bit down on a finger to help pull the gauntlet free, tossing it aside to join the papers below, before he shifted his weight on to his other forearm and repeated the move. Daniel positively giggled in delight and pushed urging hands up to help get the straps undone to the front of Cullen's breastplate.

“Let me,” Cullen soothed in a low rumble, shifting back on to his knees on the desk, and made swift practiced work on the top. Daniel's gaze dripped with so much appreciation for the view as feathers and cloth and eventually metal breastplate was removed. The final piece clunked firmly once it hit the floor. Cullen boldly teased at the gaping, “It'd have taken you ages.”

“I'd have magicked it off,” Daniel countered, then hummed, “But I'm not complaining about the show either... Maker...”

Cullen's cheeks flushed despite it all. He was certain he'd never grow used to such pointed, honest praise. “You'll have to strip off your armor for me some time,” Cullen retorted, meaning it as a jibe that he wasn't the only one who regularly dressed in many layers, but Daniel's eyes glinted happily at the suggestion.

“Easily done. How about tomorrow?” Daniel propped himself up and captured a kiss, hands gliding over the thin long-sleeved cotton shirt that remained covering Cullen's torso. Fingers dipped beneath fabric and Cullen gasped against lips at the jolt of skin against skin. The shirt was pushed up, over usually hidden well-muscled skin, and tugged over Cullen's head to join the rest on the floor. Daniel bit his lower lip at the sight and pressed, “Or I could go get in my armor now, if you'd rather...”

“Don't you dare.” Cullen leaned forward again, pinning Daniel back down beneath him on the desk. He mouthed wet kisses along Daniel's strong jawline and over light stubble to purr into his ear, “I would currently have you in nothing at all.”

Daniel moaned. It was half swallowed and desperate but sounded like bliss. “Cullen...”

It bolstered him. His hands slid down over the fine black silken garment on Daniel and glided palms beneath, slowly moving over leaner but no less impressive forms. Cullen paused over pecs, brushing thumbs over nipples. Daniel shuddered and thrust up with a heavy, pleased gasp. Still the encouragement wasn't enough. Cullen whispered breathy into his ear, “Tell me if I... do something I shouldn't. I haven't...”

“Ever?” Daniel's tone wasn't condescending or amused. It was simple and direct, and unsurprised.

Cullen swallowed but pushed to admit, face still thankfully tucked beside Daniel's ear, “With one woman, years ago, and a few stolen kisses with a fellow male Templar. Work came first and I could... manage myself. I wasn't about to just have someone, not without feelings or courtship.”

“My dashing Templar,” Daniel teased lightly but it was laced with devotion and fondness. He nuzzled his cheek against Cullen's and turned his head until the other man met his gaze. “There are two men in my past of any consequence. One when I was young and one before I left the Marches. Neither held even half as much of my heart as you do now so wipe that jealous look aside.” Cullen blinked at being so easily read but then Daniel kissed him and lingered before promising, “I'll happily teach you, darling, but there's honestly not a place on me that wouldn't thrill at your touch.” Daniel's hands slid down to unclasp Cullen's belt. “First lesson. Touch me as you would to _manage_ yourself.”

Cullen chuckled at the lesson plan but it was very familiar territory and a good point to start. “You're wearing far too much clothing still for that.” His hands returned to pushing up Daniel's shirt, the man arching up to help Cullen strip him of it.

“Not for long, it seems,” Daniel teased back with a happy hum, stealing more kisses as he managed the belt and pulled it undone.

A mixture of lust and anxiety washed over Cullen as Daniel worked to free him of his britches as well. What if he was no good at this? What if he didn't meet expectations in certain departments? What if...

“You handsome idiot,” Daniel's voice cut into his worrying, bringing Cullen back to himself. “Focus on me. I'm right here. I want you, Cullen.”

Apparently his concerns were far too readable. Smooth, warm hands brushed over Cullen's stomach and sides. “Sorry, I'm just...”

“I know. Come here.” Daniel nudged the both of them back, urging Cullen off and onto his feet. Worry spiked in Cullen's chest at being moved off the desk. Were they done. Was this-

“Maker!”

As soon as Cullen returned to his feet, Daniel slid off the desk and dropped to his knees, his wet mouth pressing kisses to Cullen's stomach and hip as he swiftly stripped britches and all down to Cullen's boots. He hissed as his aching cock sprung free into the cool air of his office. Daniel moved steadying hands to Cullen's hips before nuzzling a fair cheek against his cock. Cullen gripped at the edge of the desk. The sight alone would undo him. Daniel on his knees. Daniel grinning up at him. Andraste preserve him.

“Forget the lesson plan. It's time to get you out of that head of yours and relaxed, darling.” Daniel turned his head and mouthed a kiss to the base of Cullen's cock. It twitched as Cullen's thighs trembled, body nearly giving out.

Daniel chuckled and pulled away, earning the loudest grunt of disapproval from Cullen.

“Hush. Out of these boots first before you fall over.”

Cullen had more or less forgotten that his britches and everything else was pooled around his boots. It was a massive bit of will to focus enough to toe off one boot and pull his foot free. He leaned against the edge of the desk as Daniel helped with the other, then stripped off socks to leave Cullen naked from head to toe.

He had no time to be self-conscious, however, as the redheaded mage pushed the clothing aside and settled himself right back to work, long fingers wrapping around Cullen's cock and stroking as his mouth returned to press wet, sucking kisses along the base.

Cullen all but collapsed back against the edge of the desk, reaching with unsteady fingers to twist in Daniel's hair, one side cut short and the other longer. Daniel's strokes were deliberately slow but it honestly wasn't going to matter. It'd been so long since any other hand but his own had been on himself. And so many nights as of late had been spent dreaming of Daniel's hands on him instead of his own.

“ _Daniel_ ,” Cullen warned as the man's mouth move inch by glorious inch up Cullen's cock. His hand slid down to squeeze at the base but Cullen was a trembling mess, a shiver running through his thighs and his toes curled.

Tongue swiped over the head, teasing in the most delicious manner, and then moist heat wrapped around him as Daniel took him into his mouth. Red bruised lips wrapped around him. The sight of him! “ _Fuck_ ,” Cullen whined as his hips jerked against Daniel's hold. He rolled his hips and firmly held onto Daniel's head, marveling as Daniel allowed him to rock a bit. Then the man bobbed himself, counter to Cullen's rolling hips, sucking firmly, and that was all it took.

A moan rolled out of him like thunder. The climax ripped through him like a blade. His hips thrust forward but he felt Daniel hold him back from going too deeply as he came into that perfect mouth. Oh Maker... He released Daniel's hair in favor of falling backwards onto the desk, elbows half propping him up, as his hips struggled to stay half propped against the edge.

It was long moments before he came back to himself. He could hear Daniel humming happily over his own panting. Wet kisses sent shivers down Cullen as Daniel lapped up everything not immediately caught in his mouth. Then he moaned as Daniel nuzzled and kissed his way down to the base and along hips and stomach.

“Oh Cullen, I've wanted to taste you for so long,” Daniel purred. He lightly bit down on Cullen's side, then continued tracing stomach muscles with kisses.

“Daniel,” he gasped, head reeling at those words. He fought the urge to apologize for not lasting longer. Daniel didn't seem upset over the fact. He seemed quite smug, actually. And to be fair, he had every reason to be, currently. Cullen opened his eyes and took in the sight of Daniel making his way up his chest with adoring kisses. He looked like the cat who got the cream. A thought which made Cullen chuckle at the comparison.

“Feeling more relaxed?” Daniel soothed warm hands up and down his sides as he made his way up with kisses.

“Mmm, my darling, yes.”

“Good.” Daniel turned his head and paused to swirl a tongue over Cullen's right nipple.

“Oh!” Cullen exclaimed as a spike of pleasure washed over him. It was ridiculous but it was going to take him no time at all to come round again. Not with this man teasing every inch of him. Daniel grinned to himself as he made for Cullen's other nipple and tugged with teeth before swirling his tongue this time. “You'll have me moaning all night...”

“That was the plan.” Daniel raised his head finally and kissed him. There was still the tang of his own seed on Daniel's lips, which sent another shiver through him. Cullen shifted forward enough to free his hands from propping himself up, reaching to finally tug off the last of Daniel's clothing. The tight trousers practically peeled off him along with his britches. The happy gasp from Daniel sent a thrill through Cullen.

The Inquisitor was like a work of art, stood in Cullen's office, hard and flushed but smooth soft lines all around. He wasn't marked by any scars but then most mages knew a bit of healing magic so it wasn't a surprise. Yet the smooth tanned skin was irresistible. Cullen reach to run rougher fingertips along Daniel's stomach. The other man trembled and chuckle slightly, the touch almost ticklish.

Eyes dropped of their own accord to the first hard cock Cullen had seen other than his own. It was a bit thinner, slightly longer perhaps, but more or less the same size. Thanks to a deep reddish patch of hair it seemed to look a deeper red than Cullen's when hard.

Cullen's hand slid down and wrapped tentative fingers around it. The other man moaned and reached to steady himself. He gripped Cullen's shoulders and leaned forward, resting his forehead to his. It was different. He felt awkward at it. The angle was wrong. Yet as he pulled that hand up in one long stroke, the moans that escaped from the man clinging to him was bliss. The encouragement spurred him on. He continued a few more dry strokes, then released him, to Daniel's immediate distaste.

“Only a moment, hush.” Cullen grinned coyly as he wet his palm with a few sloppy licks. Daniel's shocked gaping was laced with lust. The slicked hand returned to it's stroking, now a bit easier to pull on the up stroke as he worked him.

“ _Cullen_ ,” the man positively whimpered the name, hips rocking some involuntarily but otherwise allowing Cullen to set the pace. Daniel shifted as close as he could without impeding the strokes, wrapping arms around behind Cullen's neck in an attempt to stay upright, the both of them firmly leaning together against the desk's edge. Cullen's other arm wrapped around his hips to help steady him. The wet slick sound of the strokes were backdrop to Daniel's gasping moans.

At least Cullen's practice, however different the angle, was coming into play. He twisted on his strokes, rubbed his palm over the head, and swept his thumb along the weeping head to add the moisture to his strokes. Daniel's rolling hips grew erratic and he could feel the tightening tension of a release building. It was remarkable to witness. The climax coiling. Releasing. Trembling muscles. Whimpered cries. A mess of both their stomachs and covering Cullen's hand. Flushed red face and skin. Panting gasps. Daniel Trevelyan undone in front of him.

“ _You're breathtaking_ ,” Cullen whispered against his lips as he slowed his strokes to a stop.

Daniel chuckled a bit self-consciously, still coming down but smiling through hooded eyes. “I've made a mess of you. Let me...” He moved a hand to what Cullen could only imagine was magic the mess away.

“Wait,” Cullen interrupted. Daniel paused, truly making eye contact again, a curious cock to his eyebrows. “I just want to try.” His fingers were still curled around Daniel's cock and he stroked them forward one last time, gathering up the seed that had spilled on his hand.

Comprehension dawned on Daniel and he opened his mouth to protest that Cullen didn't have to but one thumb was already immediately between Cullen’s lips. It had a tang not unlike his own. It wasn't wholly pleasant but it wasn't off-putting either. It was Daniel's wide-eyed gaping that truly made the taste.

“Maker...” Daniel gasped at the sight of Cullen sucking his thumb and then the rest of his digits clean.

The Inquisitor was apparently going to be _very fun_ to surprise.

“You can get the rest if you'd like,” Cullen teased with a wink as he finished.

“You're going to be the death of me when you've found your footing,” Daniel stated to himself with a smirk as he pulled enough of his brain back online to wipe them both clean with a sweep of fingertips. The touch felt slightly electric, a tingle across skin, and then the mess was gone. Daniel brushed his nose against Cullen's to refocus the man from the simple trick and murmured, “Would you take me to your bed now, Commander?”

Those words on his lips...

“You're not allowed anywhere else, Inquisitor.” Cullen tightened the arm around Daniel's waist and they both shifted away from the desk, standing on unsteady feet. Cullen teased gently as they made their way across the room, both naked and wobbling a bit. “But you'll have to manage the ladder.”

“I'll go first.” Daniel's usual leadership had him deciding definitively. Then he cocked a sly grin at Cullen as he reached for the first rung. “This way you can catch me if I fall, or enjoy the view.” He winked and sashayed his way up the ladder with a teasing sway to his hips.

Oh what a view he made indeed... Interest renewed at the tease and Cullen was up the ladder in half the time.

“Aren't we eager,” Daniel teased, taking him by a hand and leading them to the bed, walking backwards as he did so. “Any designs on what you'd like to try?” He tilted his head in a coy tease.

After a moment's thought, Cullen sighed as they came to the bed, “Everything.”

“That might be hard to fit into one night.”

“We have _every_ night,” Cullen corrected.

Daniel's eyes sparkled with tenderness at the words even as he teased, “So smooth, darling.” He released his hand and crawled onto all fours on the bed, tossing a grin over his shoulder. “How about I present options for tonight?”

Cullen nodded though his mind was shouting one very clearly at him with Daniel's pointed teasing. “Alright.” He sat on the edge of the bed then lowered himself down on to his side beside the leaner man. His hands ghosted over stomach and chest to tease thumbs over Daniel's nipples.

Daniel hummed appreciatively and sighed as he took in Cullen's mussed hair and relaxed pose beside him on the bed. “We could touch and do as we like.” He shifted closer and brushed his lips against Cullen's. “We could rut together and make a proper mess of your bedding.” Cullen grunted at the option but then moaned as a leg hooked over his, pressing their renewed firming cocks together. Daniel rolled his hips and presented the option, then pulled away just long enough for Cullen to grunt in disappointment. Only to flip over and press his back to Cullen's front. He shifted his hips just so asto pin Cullen's cock between his bum cheeks and then rolled them. “Or...”

“Yes,” Cullen immediately answered in a gasp, both arms wrapping around Daniel's torso to pin him tighter to his hips and chest. His panting hitched in Daniel's ear. He wasn't entirely certain how this worked but he wanted, oh Maker did he want.

“I knew those thoughtful stares at my arse weren't only in my head,” Daniel teased as he continued to roll his hips back against Cullen's hard cock.

“It's bloody perfection,” Cullen gave a husky growl in answer.

“I knew you were an arse man. Dorian owes me ten silvers.”

Cullen chuckled despite his distaste for Dorian's name being brought up while he had Daniel pinned to him like this. “He only wishes to hear you say I adore your arse and confirm it.”

“True, and I don't want him knowing anything on this,” Daniel soothed. Cullen's grip on him lessened some at the reassurances. There was a pause before Daniel asked thoughtfully, “Any idea at all on how this works?”

“I'm no prude but practically... not precisely.”

“Well thankfully you've fallen for a wicked mage. Do you have anything...?” Daniel waved a hand towards the nightstand.

Cullen cleared his throat but answered yes as he reluctantly let go of the man. He watched as the redhead slid across the bed and opened a drawer to find a small stoppered glass of sweet smelling oil. It was half used.

“Well versed on seeing to yourself indeed,” Daniel teased, returning with the oil. He set about rearranging pillows.

Cullen blushed despite their current circumstances. “I've had one stunning someone to think of for months now...”

“It didn't have to be months,” Daniel chided gently, then paused to steal a kiss before continuing, “But I'd have waited forever for you.”

Cullen's heart melted. He shouldn't have waited so long but it didn't matter. Not now.

He watched curiously as Daniel set up two pillows on top of one another and a third further back, a fourth to one side to hold the oil. “I'll teach you how to do this properly for me when I'm not desperate to have you.” He slicked fingers in far more oil than Cullen generally used and then bent forward, arse in the air and hips resting on the two pillows. A soft word issued from Daniel and the oil glowed faintly. Before Cullen could wonder long on the enchantment, his thoughts halted at Daniel's fingers moving back to stretch his own self open.

“Oooh...” was the only word that could form at the sight. Daniel moaned at his own touch and half buried his face against the bedding as he swiftly worked one finger and then more. The warming enchantment helped to ease muscles and quicken the business but it still wasn't fast enough for his liking. Cullen watched on in rapt attention, cock aching at the sight. “Oh darling...”

Daniel hummed happily as he managed three slicked fingers. It wasn't enough but it would do. Everyone had better keep any comments on how he walked tomorrow to themselves.

“Come here,” his voice rumbled as he slid those fingers free and reached for Cullen.

The man gasped at the slick paired with uncharacteristically warm oil. He moaned into the kisses and strokes until they stopped, leaving the warm oil spread all over his length.

“Go slowly. As slowly as you can manage. But I am _so very ready_ to feel you inside of me, Cullen.”

He could bloody come right this instant, particularly if it weren't for the round earlier downstairs. “ _Daniel_ ,” he gasped as he pulled himself together, gathering strength and willpower for this. He had asked for it, and Maker did he want it.

He pulled himself onto his knees and took in the sight of Daniel still bent over and now oil slicked bum in the air. He rested hands on his lower back and shifted to settle between Daniel's spread knees. Then he stopped himself, panting down at the sight, but feeling something was wrong.

“I want to see you. Can we not...?” His gaze flicked to Daniel's flushed cheeks pressed to the bedding.

“You romantic fool,” Daniel chided but looked thoroughly pleased. He effortlessly rolled over, resting on his back instead, and smiling up at Cullen. His long legs came up easily to Cullen's shoulders with his bum propped up on the edge of the pillows.

Cullen turned his head and kissed at an inner calf beside his face, hands helping to hold up those legs. “ _Your_ romantic fool.”

“ _Mine_ ,” Daniel nodded. He reached above himself for the headboard and gripped it, arching his back and wiggling his hips some. “Oh please, Cullen. Have me.”

There was not a more appealing sight in all of Thedas.

Cullen shifted forward, one hand going to his cock to help guide himself, and the unfamiliar tight squeeze of muscle was immediately overwhelming but he pushed forward slowly, gritting his teeth to keep himself slow. He gripped hard on Daniel's hip as he sunk further and further and then finally to the hilt. Daniel was a mess beneath him and if it weren't for the tone of the moans and the hard cock he could see resting against Daniel's stomach, he'd worry he'd gone too quickly, yet the man seemed very much pleased.

He was lost in panting and a rising panic that he was going to climax right that very moment when Daniel squeezed around his cock and commanded, “ _Move. Slowly. But move!_ ”

“ _Fuck!_ ” Cullen cried out as he tossed his head back and rolled his hips, taking a grinding pace at first before gently starting to thrust. Slight pull out. Firm push in. Daniel's legs slid down further as he stretched more open for him. Legs wrapped around Cullen's torso instead. Cullen took the opportunity to lean forward and kiss the man. The shift in angle made for a shudder to run through Daniel. Hands rushed to cling to Cullen's shoulders, keeping him in place.

“ _Yes yes yes, just like that, faster!_ ”

The commands were happily followed. Both hands moved to Daniel's hips to keep him steady. The pace jumped to something faster, harder, more insistent and desperate. Moans turned to cries turned to shouts. The bed complained. The boards creaked. Daniel cried out for more. Cullen gave everything. It was too much and it was bliss all at once. The world faded away and it was only Daniel and him locked away from all fears and worries. Nothing could get to them. Not here.

They built quickly towards the edge together in a rough rush to finish but reverent kisses continued even as the pace went erratic. Rushing ever higher. Until the man beneath him screamed his name and came with the hardest shudder and the tightest grip around his cock. Cullen joined him, hips shaking as he struggled to bury himself completely to the hilt and fill Daniel with every last pulse.

Panting breath against his neck was the first thing he noticed as he came back to himself. Then the tight squeeze around his cock and the warmth of the enchanted oils. He groaned as he pulled himself out. Daniel grunted with an underlying whine but it was for the best, to let the both of them come down. A lazy hand wave and they were more or less clean. That same tingling sensation sending shivers through Cullen.

He collapsed beside Daniel and wrapped strong arms around the other man, tucking cheeks together as they struggled to come down. He'd never experienced such a climax, nothing close, even with the woman in his past. He tightened his hold around Daniel a bit too firmly and fought to control the rush of emotions. He needed this man more than he'd ever needed another soul. He couldn't be without him. He couldn't be without this. Yet how could he wish to be with a man like him? How? The emotions were almost too much. They spiked heavily with the lack of lyrium in his system. He closed his eyes, worked to calm himself, before he made himself sick with worry.

As he tried to control his panicked panting, Daniel nuzzled their cheeks together and whispered into his ear, voice hoarse and yet dripping sweet like honey, “I am yours until my last breath, Cullen Rutherford. I promise you this.”

The worries melted away from his tense shoulders and he released a long sigh. His breathing evened as he returned in a low rumble, repeating back in a more strained voice, “I am yours until my own last breath, Daniel Trevelyan. I promise you this.”

Soothing hands brushed up and down sweat slicked skin, brushing along Cullen's back and shoulders, up along his neck and into his hair, before returning to soothe a long line down his spine. The gentlest of words continued to be whispered into his ear, “I love you. I want you. I want no other. I am yours. Forever yours.” The words repeated themselves until they were heavily ingrained in Cullen's mind and the tension fully fled.

A wave of self-consciousness washed over Cullen as he relaxed beside a now quiet Daniel. The man continued to play patterns over Cullen's back. Eventually he sighed in a meager tone, “I'm sorry.”

“Whatever for?” Daniel's tone was just as soothing as it had been previously, no derision or annoyance present, but Cullen still felt guilty over his need to be reassured so soundly.

“I'm sorry for... needing... for being...” He couldn't manage to say the word _broken_ but it hung in the air regardless.

“Everyone needs to hear what they mean to others,” Daniel soothed in his usual understanding. His head finally turned and he shifted back just enough to meet Cullen's gaze. One hand moved to brush through mussed bangs, smoothing them back off Cullen's forehead. “You are not _unworthy_ of me, Cullen. You are not unworthy of my reassurances and love. I promise you. I do not see you as... lacking in anything. I will be here for you. Always.”

The tears welled up but Cullen managed to keep them from falling. Still he tucked his head down and leaned in to the hand cupping his cheek. His heart clenched in his chest as he stated softly, “Thank you.”

He felt a kiss pressed to his forehead as Daniel repeated, “ _Always_.”

* * *

“Does it hurt?” Cullen wondered as he traced over light patterning on Daniel's palm. The mark thrummed with power that even Cullen could feel just beneath the surface but otherwise it was calm. No green light illuminated the dimmed morning sunlight streaming in from the roof above.

Daniel shifted on the bed, the two of them too happy to move just yet this morning after some delicious rutting together. The bed was beyond magic to clean up at this point. Oh well. They'd have the sheets changed while Cullen was out or he'd turn bright pink with embarrassment.

“Not really. It more... itches beneath the surface. I always remember it's there even now.” He flexed fingers as Cullen continued to trace over his palm. Then cocked a grin and teased, “And you know well what _hurts_ on me this morning.”

Cullen turned a lovely shade of pink as he cleared his throat, meeting Daniel's gaze with a shy yet somehow smug smile. “Not too terribly, I hope?”

Daniel shook his head, snuggling closer to Cullen and wrapping an arm around him. “No. You were perfect and slow. At first.”

“I seem to recall someone shouting at me to go faster, harder, _now_.”

Daniel chuckled and nipped at Cullen's chin in rebuttal.

A loud thud came from downstairs as someone found the main door to Cullen's office locked well past when they'd be opened.

“I have been lenient,” came Cassandra's voice from beyond the door, echoing from outside. “But it is now nearly time for lunch. Dress now or I shall send your scribes in myself!”

The pair burst into laughter even as they rushed to get up. There was a disgusted grumble from Cassandra as she marched away. She had been kind enough to give them the morning alone.

Daniel reached the ladder down first but cocked his head up towards the roof and the still unrepaired rafters letting air and who knows what else into the tower.

“By the way, we're not sleeping here again until you get that patched up.”

It was meant to shame Cullen into complying but Cullen cocked a grin as he retorted, “I'm being punished by forcing me into the Inquisitor's bed? How positively dreadful.”

Daniel stuck his tongue out at him as he descended the ladder.

 

END


End file.
